


Misunderstanding

by GreenSerpent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSerpent/pseuds/GreenSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin cut ties with Eren after something happened between them thinking Eren didn't like him they way he wanted him to. After two years, he still misses Eren and thinks they will never speak to each other again, until they meet at a concert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to warn the eventual readers that I'm not a good writer and english is not my native language, but I still do it for the fun. I'd be happy if anyone points any mistakes and I'd also like opinions about it as well. ^^

It happened when we were fourteen. One day we started taking about our experiences and he told me he’d like to feel what kissing is like. Somehow, we ended up making out. I ran away, I left him in his room. I stopped speaking to him. I still missed him till the age of sixteen.

Every time he tried to approach me, I’d turn my back to him. After a while, he stopped coming. I felt disgustingly guilty. I wanted him so badly I couldn’t be his friend anymore. I knew that, to him, kissing meant nothing, after all, we were friends. He didn’t like me the way I liked him, so, I decided to cut ties so I wouldn’t have to be beside him as his buddy when I knew the taste of his tongue and wanted to feel it more.

Being in the same school, I saw Eren quite a bit, but always avoided his gaze. I thought that it wouldn’t be as painful as it was when I looked at him after some time, but two years passed and I couldn’t get over him. I still thought of him, what I like about him, what makes me mad, about the time we spent together… It was a long time, from when we were four till we parted. I’ve loved him since I don’t know when, I just know that I do. I couldn’t fall in love with someone else nor forget him; I started to think that it would never wear off and I’d just had to live with it, like having diabetes.

I was walking towards my classroom, in the beginning of another Monday, when I heard my name being called.

 

- Armin!

 

I turned around and saw my friend Marco’s smiling face. He always wore a smile, but, for some reason, today it was brighter than usual.

 

- Hey, guess what? Torn Shoes is making a gig here this weekend?

- Seriously? Awesome!

 

Torn Shoes was an indie band from the neighboring state and this was the first time they would come to St. Rose Town. They weren’t really famous, but I liked them a lot.

 

- We’re going, right? – Said Marco enthusiastically.

- Hell yeah! Are they selling the tickets already?

- Nope, it starts tomorrow. Jean and me are going to buy them after school, come with us! It’s going to take place on a small venue, so we have to get them as soon as possible. I’m so excited!

- Now I’m excited as well! Is it on Saturday?

\- Yeah.

- So, can’t wait for it!

 

We headed out to class. I was happy that such event was going to happen, but I never expected something out of ordinary out of it. The next day, the three of us went to buy the tickets. Later, when I was already home, Marco called me on skype.

 

 **FreckledBoy:** _Hey, Armin_

 **Blondie:** _What’s up?_

 **FreckledBoy:** _I thought I should discuss something with you…_

 **Blondie:** _What is it?_

 **FreckledBoy:** _It’s just that… I’m planning to make a move on Jean this Saturday at the concert._

 **Blondie:** _About time, isn’t it?_

 **FreckledBoy:** _I know, right? I didn’t think I had the courage to ever do it, but today, after you went home, we went to the park and had a really nice talk. I think we could be, you know._

 **Blondie:** _I totally see it. Jean is all over you, I always call it. He can be cocky, but he’s actually a big coward._

 **FreckledBoy:** _Don’t say it like this! Besides, the one you like is also cocky and maybe a coward too._

 **Blondie:** _Why did you have to remind me of him now at all times?_

 **FreckledBoy:** _I’m sorry. But, you know, sometimes I think he’s looking at you at lunch._

 **Blondie:** _Impossible. We haven’t spoke in years._

 **FreckledBoy:** _Whose fault do you think that is? You’re a big coward too, you know?_

 **Blondie:** _I guess we all are. Marco, I have to leave now. Work that plan out and I promise I won’t be in the way. Just give me a suggestive look when you’re ready to make your move and I’ll back away in the crowd, okay?_

 **FreckledBoy:** _Thanks. And I’m sorry, I think I just touched your wound, didn’t I? Well, see ya later!_

 **Blondie:** _You bet you did, You’ll make it up later *evil laugh*. See ya!_

I knew Marco didn’t mean it, but he really shouldn’t mention Eren. I started to feel bad about that situation and my heart was beating faster at the thought of him. Eren probably didn’t even remember me anymore, why would he be looking at me at lunch, after all? I picked up a book in my shelf and decided it was better to read so I could keep my mind clear of all of that.

\--

 

Saturday came quickly. Marco was nervous, I could easily tell, but I knew it would be alright. Jean’s eyes brightened every time he saw Marco and in that evening they were even brighter; Marco was stunning, even I thought that. We laughed in the wait line and, when we got in, we found a good spot. The night would sure run without any problems.

The concert started. Marco hadn’t done anything yet and I was starting to get impatient. Halfway, though, he looked at me and I could tell that it was time for me to leave and come back after a while.

 

-          I’m really thirsty, so I’m going to get a drink. I’ll be right back.

-          Okay! – Said Jean. Marco smiled.

 

The venue was a small place, but it was sure crowded. I found a spot on the back in which I’d be at least able to move and headed towards it. It was when I felt someone bump into me.

 

-          Ouch!

-          I’m sorry, I…

 

I looked up and saw a familiar face. I couldn’t believe it, it was Eren! I thought my heart would come out through my mouth and I just froze. He looked at me and I could tell he was startled. I couldn’t blame him, I felt the same.

\- Armin.

\- Eren.

 

The music was loud, but now it felt like it was all quiet. I didn’t know what to do, I just kept looking at him. He spoke.

 

-          I never thought I’d meet you here.

-          Well, I like Torn Shoes, so I’m here.

-          Me too!

 

“Awkward” described the situation really well.

 

-          Are you here alone? – He suddenly asked.

-          Yes, no, hm, I mean… I’m leaving the lovely couple alone for a while. – I tried to sound normal, but failed. I was sure he noticed how nervous I was. I was shaking.

-          Who are you with?

-          Jean and Marco.

-          So, they’re an item?

-          I think by now they are. – I said after a pause.

-          Stay around here. I’m alone, so…

 

I never responded to that. I was almost glued to the ground I step on, I couldn’t move. He took my reaction as a yes and looked at the stage. I just wanted to run away. I talked to Eren Yeager after so long and it felt like I was going to die. I didn’t want to stay near him, but, at the same time, I was so attracted to him I couldn’t say no. I wondered what he thought of it and how he could be so natural about us speaking so casually.

 

-          We’re going to play only two more songs! – The singer said, making the crowd shout in disappointment. – This next one is for all the couples out there!

 

The song started and then I really felt like running away. That song was one of those that reminded me of Eren and I rarely listened to it because it never made any good to me. When I was about to turn, Eren looked at me and I looked back. I didn’t want to read to much into those eyes, but it was like he was saying “don’t go”. I froze again. I felt a tear come out of my eyes as the song reached its chorus.

 

“ _I wish you’d hold me in your arms like you did that night. Say it will be alright. Don’t leave me, I beg. Hold me instead…_ ”

 

-          Armin.

 

He came closer. I just cried, I couldn’t do anything else. He reached his hand and wiped away the tears.

 

-          Eren, don’t. I’m leaving.

 

I turned my back to him, but he grabbed my wrist and made me look at him again. When I realized, he was already so close I couldn’t back away. He looked right into my eyes before closing them. The touch of his lips into mine made me flinch. It wasn’t happening, it was sure another dream. The warm touch of his hands in my back, pulling me closer, proved that wrong, though. It was actually happening. I felt like my knees would give in and wrapped my arms around his neck so I wouldn’t fall.

It felt like home. His smell, his touches, his taste, everything was so familiar, even if I only experienced that once two years prior. He was Eren, the one I fell for, the one I thought about, the one I cried for, the one I missed.

 

-          Armin. – He whispered in my ear after we broke the kiss, holding me close still.

-          Eren, why did you do that?

-          Isn’t it obvious?

 

He kissed me again. Suddenly, I knew it all.

 --

 

-          Hey guys. I’m leaving, you can go home alone.

-          What…

 

The band was still playing their last song. Marco, with his arms wrapped around Jean’s waist, looked shocked. Jean had a similar look on his face. They looked at me and then at Eren, and then at our tangled hands. I smiled at them.

 

-          I’ll take him home. – Eren said.

-          See you, then. – Was all that Marco said. The look in his eyes told me everything: he was shocked and happy for me and was enjoying touching Jean’s waist. It all went perfect.

 

We got out of the place, still holding hands. Now, it was clear and we could hear each other well. There was so much I needed to say, but I didn’t know where to start.

 

-          Hey… - Eren started. – I missed you.

-          I… - I felt out of breath. – I missed you, too. – After I recovered my breath, I continued. – I’m sorry I pushed you away. I thought… I ran… I…

-          I’m sorry I never made myself clear. I thought you were disgusted by what happened between us and I was filled with guilt. But I never forgot.

-          I thought the same. I couldn’t look you in the eye and I couldn’t stay your friend because I wanted you so much I couldn’t help myself.

-          I guess there’s a lot of misunderstandings between us, so I’ll leave no doubt: I love you, Armin.

 

He kissed me one more time. I could feel all my feelings flowing. I held him tight and he kissed me with such a passion I couldn’t believe that it was possible.

We broke the kiss and I looked into his eyes.

 

-          I love you too.

-          Don’t run away anymore. – He begged.

-          I won’t.

 

I never thought anything special would come out of that night, but I guess unexpected things happen sometimes. And I couldn’t be any happier about it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eremin is my otp and I love these two.


End file.
